<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>and girl you've got me blinded by zoke</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24250357">and girl you've got me blinded</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoke/pseuds/zoke'>zoke</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dildos, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:21:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24250357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoke/pseuds/zoke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sana fucks Dahyun on the balcony overlooking the beach.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>and girl you've got me blinded</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>titl<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a_yEBOShHPI">e</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night sky is speckled with an endless cluster of stars, twinkling alongside the moon that shines over the streets below. Just across, somewhere behind the barely visible silhouettes of the palm trees that line the beach, the sea is pitch black, home to its own pitch black waves that camouflage into the backdrop, hidden safe for its loud, rhythmic swooshing.</p><p>If you ask Sana, it's all in the perspective.</p><p>After all, with Dahyun bent over the balcony that overlooks the beach as Sana fucks into her nice and hard like this, Sana surely has the best view.</p><p>Dahyun's nightgown that drapes over the curve of her butt is the line of palm trees that conceals the waves, almost perfectly hiding the way her pussy lips stretch around Sana as Sana continues to fuck her. The only thing that gives it away is the slick sound of the lube as Dahyun gets fucked open over and over again, and the rhythmic slapping sounds of Sana's hip bones against Dahyun's ass -- but only until Sana reaches over to lift the hem up so that Dahyun's completely exposed.</p><p>Now Sana can see, from where she's standing, the way the dildo -- pitch black like the strap fastened around her waist and adorned with speckles of iridescent dots like stars in the night sky -- disappears into the tight, wet heat of Dahyun's cunt repeatedly.</p><p>"Ah, fuck, ah -- <i>please</i>," whines Dahyun unrestrainedly, like a melody of sea breeze slipping through the cold air. Her fingers curl around the railing to keep hold.</p><p>Starfishes clutch onto sand, but the waves are stronger, relentless, thick and frothy and <i>deep</i>.</p><p>"Unnie, I'm gonna <i>come</i> --" gasps Dahyun, right before she clenches around the dildo, drenching it in white and moaning still even as Sana doesn't stop. She's so eager for it, riding back to meet the base of the dildo.</p><p>Dahyun whimpers as Sana swipes her thumb over her gaping pussy, brings it up to her mouth to taste the froth, the salt, the sea.</p><p>Oh, thinks Sana, as Dahyun shudders in her hold, it's really all in the perspective.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading. give the women around u a smooch</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>